Destiny of Death
by GumzBc
Summary: Kehidupan pecundang dengan anganan sebagai seorang Shinobi. Dimulai dengan kebingungaan, akan Ketakutan dan Keputusasaan. "Mencoba keluar dari kerasnya kehidupan Ninja dan Mencoba menjadi pembeda". Ingatan itu bukan milikku..! Godlike Naru! Calm down.


_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Masashi Kishimoto Story and Disclaimer**_

 _ **Rated (?)**_

 _ **Genre : Adventure**_

 _ **Action**_

 _ **Pair (?)**_

 _ **Story Semi-Canon**_

 _ **And thank for Silver Queen Author ( Dreaming Sunshine )**_

 _ **Rifuki ( The Infinite Loops, Time Traveler )**_

 _ **Etc.**_

.

.

.

.

Kehidupan pecundang dengan anganan sebagai seorang Shinobi. Dimulai dengan kebingungaan, akan Ketakutan dan Keputusasaan _. "Mencoba keluar dari kerasnya kehidupan Ninja dan Mencoba menjadi pembeda"_

 _._

 _._

...ooo00ooo...

.

.

Prologue_

.

 _There is no death, Only a change of worlds ~_

 _._

 _._

"Persetan denganmu Uzumaki Naruto, Kali ini kau benar – benar akan menemui ajalmu" Madara Uchiha terkekeh penuh kemenangan yang sebentar lagi akan ia capai.

Hancurnya harapan Shinobi kini sudah di depan mata mereka. Pohon _'Shinju'_ Juubi telah sempurna, sedangkan dirinya yang saat ini setara dengan penyebar _'Ninnshu'_ atau yang mereka kenal sebagai Rikudo Sennin, yang konon digadang – gadang hanya sebuah ' _Dongeng atau Mitos'_ kanak – kanak sebelum tidur kini ada dihadapan mereka namun dengan sosok yang berbeda.

"Lihat sekitarmu Uzumaki khehekhee. Kali ini aku ingin mendengar perdamaian dari mulutmu yang penuh omong kosong itu" Dirinya tersenyum angkuh dengan seringai yang semakin lebar.

Naruto saat ini sadar betul dengan keadaan dan kondisinya yang benar – benar tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Jangankan untuk menolong rekan – rekannya, dirinya sudah diambang kematian yang sebentar lagi akan menjemput.

Ribuan Shinobi dari berbagai desa sudah gugur di Medan Perang yang kini banyak tergeletak tak berdaya ada dihadapanya. Dengan kondisinya yang saat ini hanya dengan tinggal satu tangan serta _'Bijuu'_ yang ada dalam tubuhnya terlanjur ter- _Ekstract_ dia fikir tanpa Madara membunuh dengan salah satu jutsu-nya, dia tetap akan mati perlahan dengan sisa Cakra yang ada dalam tubuhnya.

Setidaknya itu yang dia fikirkan!

Sasuke? Dia fikir kondisinya tidak lebih baik darinya saat ini yang masih mampu bertahan dengan sisa Cakra yang ada pada dirinya. Sunguh beruntung darah Uzumaki mengalir dalam nadinya.

Kemampuan Clan yang legendaris itu kini tampak nyata bukan hanya isapan jempol belaka, nampak jelas terlihat membantu. Yahh, meskipun hanya berguna untuk mengucap beberapa kalimat _'Pelipur Hati'_.

"Kau benar Madara, kini aku sadar_" Naruto terdiam sejenak, memantapkan hatinya untuk berkata.

"Berjuang untuk perdamaian membutuhkan darah sebagai taruhannya, itulah kelemahanku yang kini menjadi _'Sandungan'_ sendiri bagiku, ahhh tidak, untuk semua, Temanku ataupun Guruku. Aku terlalu yakin dengan kemampuanku hig_Ugghh hingga tak memikirkan hal itu" Terbatuk darah, dirinya kini benar – benar di depan kematian. Ia tersenyum masam meratapi nasip dan takdir yang menimpannya sekarang.

"Tapi setidaknya aku sudah berjuang dan membuatmu berkeringat" Lanjut sang Uzumaki terakhir dengan intonasi nada yang Ironis.

"Kau,.. Kau orang yang istimewa Uzumaki Naruto, maka_"

"Maka kau akan melihat penciptaan perdamaian yang sebentar lagi akan kubuat" Ucapan Madara yang sembari diikuti dengan ' _Handseal Jutsu'_ dengan cepat.

"Jika ada... Semoga Naruto yang lain hidup dengan damai dan tenang" Ucapan yang ambigu tersebut mampu menghentikan Handseal rumit Madara dengan sekejap.

'Aneh. Pyskah?'

Uchiha itu hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya sekaligus mengabaikan ucapan itu tanpa berfikir panjang dan kembali melanjutkan ' _Handseal Jutsu'_ yang sempat terhenti. Tanda dia juga bingung dengan kalimat itu.

"Akupun berharap begitu. Ya...Semoga saja" Balasan atas ucapan ambigu Naruto dari seorang pria yang ada dihadapanya.

' _Kinjutsu'_ Teknik terlarang dunia Shinobi itu telah selesai. Dunia sudah mencapai batasnya, semua telah berakhir. Dengan_

"Kai. _**Rikudo Jutsu no _...**_ "

Perang Shinobi 4 sudah berakhir dengan Madara yang berhasil membuat dunia yang dia impikan sejak kecil bersama dengan Hashirama, rival sekaligus mantan pemimpin Clan _Senju_. Era baru dunia _'Shinobi'_ saja dimulai dengan _'Genjutsu Mata Bulan'._ Kenyataan itulah yang terjadi dengan dunia disini!

.

.

.

.

Other World

.

Percayakah kalian tenang dunia yang saling terhubung? Paralel..! Atau apalah sesuka kalian ingin menyebut. Dunia lain dengan dimensi ruang dan waktu yang sama dengan dunia yang saat ini. Bahkan dengan tokoh yang sama meskipun berbagai kisah yang berbeda.

Itulah yang selalu menjadi masalah dengan diriku akhir – akhir ini. Benar – benar menggangu fikiranku dan menguras energi saja hanya untuk memikirkan hal itu.

Salahkan semua ini pada Asuma _– Sensei,_ mantan mentor tim _InoShikaChou_ yang memaksa dirinya ikut berkunjung ke gudang perpustakaan Konoha tempat berkumpulnya buku – buku afkir yang tidak layak pakai atau lebih tepatnya menjadikan dirinya sebagai kuli angkut untuk membawa semua kumpulan kertas kusut yang menggunung itu ada di pelukannya.

Dan ya! Benar seperti yang ada dalam benak kalian,... Aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan kumpulan buku lawas yang tersusun hingga jatuh berserakan. Ughh, benar – benar kumpulan buku – buku yang tak sedap dipandang mata dengan debu tebal menyelimuti sampulnya.

Akan tetapi dari situlah aku mengetahui awal dari takdir bodoh akibat membaca sebuah scrip naskah kuno berdebu, yang menurutku terbit sejak zaman batu. Arrghh, abaikan kalimat terakhir tadi, tapi entah mengapa aku benar – benar menjadi tertarik dengan tulisan scrip kuno itu.

Bagaimana tidak..!

Kumpulan kertas sialan itu seolah menjawab apa yang terjadi padaku akhir – akhir ini. Semuanya jelas didepan mataku ketika aku membaca setiap bait – bait kalimat scrip kuno itu.

Perasaan itu,... Aura yang berbeda setiap harinya yang terjadi padaku,.. Semuanya jelas. Semuanya terjelaskan ada di hadapanku, apa yang selalu menjadi cambuk di fikiranku selama ini.

Ya tentu mau tak mau aku kembali memutar apa yang terekam di otakku dan perasaanku. Ingatan – ingatan yang seharusnya tidak ku miliki begitu jelas aku melihatnya. Seolah itu diriku dengan versi yang lain.

Seperti aku yang menjadi Hokage ke 7 Konoha atau aku yang menjadi inang dari _'Kyuubi no Yokko'_ Monster perusak dengan sembilan ekor yang melambai tenang namun mematikan yang terlihat begitu bengis atau jika tidak aku yang menjadi _Progdi_ dari _Namikaze Clan_ karena dengan usia yang begitu muda, aku dapat me- _Masteri_ beberapa Ninjutsu yang beberapa _Jounin_ belum tentu dapat melakukanya.

Ataupun jika kalian belum puas bahkan aku menjadi Shinobi yang di takuti dengan sebutan _'The Next Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou'_ Sebutan itu bukan tanpa alasan sebab memang _Shunshin Ninjutsu_ -ku sama dengan mendiang _Yondaime – Sama._

Dan sekali lagi kutekankan! Semua itu terlihat jelas di kepalaku dan entah mengapa semua itu seolah terlihat nyata.

Tapi,...

Ya, tapi kenapa _Ending_ dari semua kisah _'Naruto'_ itu terlihat mengenaskan. Mereka satu persatu mengalami nasip dan takdir yang sama. Seolah – olah bagaimana kisahmu atau ceritamu kau akan mati juga pada akhirnya dengan cara yang tak kau inginkan.

Kematian dan tetesan darah peperangan dengan seorang _Uchiha Madara_ yang menjadi momok menakutkan serta menjadi akhir cerita para ' _Uzumaki'_ ataupun _'Namikaze Naruto'_ dari dimensi lain yang ada dalam _Galaxy Semesta_ ini.

Ini aneh, sunguh aneh..!

Kenapa katamu?

Pernahkah kalian dengar sebuah Ingkarnasi jiwa dari seseorang yang telah tiada? Kufikir itu tidak masuk akal tapi, seandainya memang benar begitu seharusnya itu semua hanya kilasan ingatan seorang saja yang menjadi Ingkarnasi-ku.

Tapi ini berbeda, beberapa ingatan dari diriku yang lain masuk kedalam fikiranku. Oh Shitt,.. Ralat ucapanku, bukan hanya ingatan tapi aku dapat melakukan apa yang ada dalam ingatan – ingatan itu yang seharusnya tidak mampu aku lakukan mengingat aku hanyalah seorang _Iryo-Ninn_ yang tiap harinya menjadi kasir di Apotik keluarga Nara.

Tentu saja semua orang tahu aku tak lebih baik dari seorang Haruno Sakura, sahabat wanitaku yang selalu bersemangat seperti bunga Sakura yang bermekaran dengan indah. Dia bahkan di tunjuk langsung oleh Tsunade _-Sama_ sebagai muridnya sejak usia 13 tahun. Bakat _Medic-Ninn_ sahabatku itu benar – benar tercium oleh sang Hokage ke-5.

Jadi bagaimana? Apa menurumu dari sekian banyak kumpuan jiwa – jiwa _Naruto_ , _Reinkarnasi_ itu bisa bergabung menjadi satu kesatuan dalam satu tubuh?

Ohh,.. Kufikir itu ide yang sungguh konyol..!

Tetap saja aku ragu dengan _'Teori'_ bodoh yang selama hidup baru kudengar itu. Apa? Dunia Paralel? Reingkarnasi sialan? Persetan dengan itu semua, ada yang lebih berbahaya dari itu semua. Kalian tahu apa?

Yupps.

Rusa keluarga Nara belum kuberi makan sejak dari pagi hari dan tentu saja sang pemiliknya bisa murka kepadaku.

Uzumaki Naruto. Itulah aku. Pemuda yang tanpa orang tua sejak kecil serta, Yahh kalian tahu. Konon aku putra dari pahlawan Konoha. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia si _'Yellow Flash dan Red Habbanero'._ Tapi itu semua hanya anggapan orang – orang bukan!

Bagiku, Sandaime _-Jiji_ , Nara Shikaku, Yoshino Nara ataupun orang – orang yang menyayangiku, mereka lah orang tuaku yang sesungguhnya. Karena bagiku orang tua pasti tidak akan meninggalkan anaknya yang masih belum mampu membuka mata dengan lebar.

Setidaknya itulah Opiniku saat ini. Ohh Sial, jangan lupakan si Beruang yang selalu _Hibernasi,_ bocah Nara yang pemalas dengan hobi tidurnya. Dia Nara Shikamaru. Ia adalah rekanku sekaligus orang yang sudah ku anggap sebagai saudara dekatku sendiri.

Terkadang beberapa teman Ninjanya datang kemari untuk belanja obat – obatan tanduk Rusa khas Nara yang memang sangat mujarab untuk berbagai keluhan kesehatan para Shinobi atau hanya untuk sekedar bercengkrama bersama.

Chouji dan Ino rekan satu Team Shikamaru. Dua orang yang dekat denganku. Sahabat dekat, itulah kata yang pantas untuk keadaan ini. Rumor, angkatan mereka saat ini dikenal sebagai Shinobi yang hebat dan berbakat. Bukanlah omong kosong semata, sebab dengan usia masih muda mereka digadang – gadang akan menjadi penerus kepala Clan masing – masing.

Tentu istilah predikat ' _The Golden Generation'_ pantas mereka sandang dengan bangga, _Hitai-ate_ Shinobi Konoha di kening ataupun di lengan mereka. Minus Uchiha Sasuke yang meninggalkan desa Konoha beberapa tahun silam.

Meskipun aku bukan seorang Ninja _'Garis Depan'_ karena beberapa alasan. Tetapi mereka tetap saja menaruh _'Respect'_ kepadaku. Bukan tanpa alasan untuk hal itu, pribadi ramah dan murah senyum menjadi alasan yang kuat. Ditambah iris wajah yang terbilang sempurna di atas rata – rata, dengan kulit putih bersih benar – benar cocok untuk menjadi penjaga kasir obat keluarga Nara. Menambah nilai jual, Yahh setidaknya itulah yang di katakan Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

.

' _Perang' _ 'Darah'_'Perasaan ini'_ Aku pernah merasakannya 'Dimana?'

Akhir – akhir ini seperti yang aku katakan sebelumya. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dalam diriku. Tubuhku entah mengapa setiap hari menjadi semakin _'kuat'_ dalam artian yang lain. Seperti ada sebuah rasa maupun hasrat terpendam yang bergejolak dalam diriku. Seperti _'Loop'_ putaran yang berulang – ulang, memori itu akan terus masuk dalam fikiranku.

Pernah kucoba lepaskan hasrat yang membelenggu itu. Menolak dan Gagal. Tentu saja, tubuh ini sepeti tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ada perasaan yang menganjal, tapi ketika akan kucoba lepaskan itu semua, lagi - lagi seperti orang yang bodoh aku tak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa.

Menolak semuanya, ataupun Ingatan itu saat kucoba lepaskan hasrat yang tertahan itu.

Wajar saja! Itu bukanlah milikku.

Cakra dan Ingatan itu, ataupun kemampuan lain yang ada dalam _'diriku'_ nyatanya bukan milikku.

Aku takkan pernah tahu kapan sesuatu yang ada dalam diriku menampakkan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Bahkan aku takkan pernah mau memilih jalan seperti ini jika tak takdir yang menetapkan garis hidupku.

Ku merasa hidupku sebelum ini sudah cukup bahagia. Meskipun tanpa orang tua kandungku sekalipun, banyak sahabat dan para Mentor maupun Seniorku yang menyayangiku. Iruka _-Sensei_ salah satu _Sensei_ akademi-ku dulu. Beliau mengajarkan banyak hal padaku, kasihnya yang tak pernah kulupakan. Dia Panutanku.

Setidaknya itu dulu yang aku alami.

Sebelum...

Kini hidupku seolah berubah berputar tanpa sebab dan akibat yang jelas. Seperti ada kehidupan lain dalam diri ini.

Entah berapa jumlah jiwa – jiwa sialan itu merasuk dan merusak kehidupan bahagiaku yang semula kurasakan.

Kembali pada kisah rumitku yang sebelumnya. Aku memang tak bisa mem-Prediksi kapan aku akan kehilangan Kontrol akan tubuhku sendiri.

Akan tetapi aku sudah mulai sedikit paham dengan menebak kapan hal itu akan terjadi. Dengan sisa sedikit kesadaran tak sulit bagiku menyadarinya.

Ketika fikiran Negativ mulai menguasai.

Emosi, Marah dan asa Menghabisi seseorang di masa lalu. Menjadikanku seolah menjadi begitu bengis dan liar. Tak ter-Kontrol dan menyapu apa saja yang ada di hadapanku saat itu juga.

Itulah yang mengubah segalanya dalam diri ini.

Tentu semua itu tidak berlangsung mendadak seperti ini. Kejadian ingatan – ingatan ini sudah sejak lama, sejak diriku masih kecil. Kukira awalnya hanya sebuah imajinasi bocah yang begiu luas. Sayang sekali itu hanya sebuah dugaanku saja.

Itulah sebabnya aku menjadi salah satu murid Akademi Ninja Konoha. Selain kufikir dulu... Ya, saat kecil kukira menjadi Ninja adalah suatu hal yang keren seperti dalam imajinasi-ku. Menjadi Pahlawan! Siapa bocah yang tak inginkan hal seperti itu.

Lain halnya _Sandaime-Sama_ , dia menginkanku menjadi Ninja agar mampu melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku kelak.

Awalnya tak ada yang aneh atau aku keberatan dengan _'ingatan'_ maupun _'perasaan'_ itu. Lagi – lagi kufikir itu keren jika aku bisa seperti dalam imajiinasi-ku.

Tapi...

Setidaknya kebangaanku terhadap imajinasi itu belum luntur.

Sebelum Sandaime _-Jiji_ merenggang nyawa dan meninggalkan dunia ini akibat _Invasi_ gabunganOtogakure dan Sunagakure terhadap Konoha yang dipimpin sendiri oleh Orochimaru, yang menyamar sebagai _Kazekage_ saat ujian _Chunnin_ beberapa tahun silam.

Seperti _DejaVu,_ aku pernah merasakan perasaan sakit dan merasa tak berguna ini, seolah pernah melihat maupun mengalami kejadian ini.

Marah dan kecewa. Tentu saja..!

Itu yang terasa dalam dada ini menahan sesak penuh emosi.

Semuanya terluapkan. Emosi kemarahanku membuncah, semuanya benar mengelapkan mataku.

Ku biarkan semuanya mengalir seperti air. Tubuhku melakukan apa yang seharusnya tidak aku lakukan. Seperti saat ini fikiranku yang sedang kosong, seolah ada jiwa lain yang mengontrol tubuhku, mengerakkan tubuhku bahkan aku merasa diri ini sebagai tempat persinggahan entah makhluk seperti apa.

Pertarungan pun terjadi dalam sekejap. Aku merasakannya. Tapi entah bagaimana aku melakukannya.

Tapi itu nyata.

Seperti saat aku menghabisi _Shinobi Otogakure_ maupun _Sunagakure_ dengan mudah bagai hanya seekor lalat kecil tanpa halangan. Bagaimana mungkin! Satu bocah sembilan tahun dan bahkan Akademi Ninjapun belum lulus mampu menghabisi banyak _Jounin_ ataupun _Chunnin_ yang bahkan notabene di akademi Ninja baru diajarkan mengunakan Kunai dan Shuriken.

Seolah sudah menjadi rahasia umum sejak kejadian itu, bahwa pemimpin Otogakure Orochimaru memang senang mencari masalah dengan desa – desa yang menjadi pesaingnya. Tentu apapun yang berkaitan dengan Konoha.

Dan Naruto?

Pertarungan yang terjadi membuat dirinya tergeletak tak berdaya dengan seluruh tubuhnya mengalami luka bakar dan lebam sekujur tubuh yang cukup serius. Bukan karena terkena _Jutsu Katon_ lawan, tetapi lebih kembali pada_.

Lagi dan lagi, itu bukan Cakra miliknya ataupun kemampuannya. Tubuhnya tentu saja menolak dan itu sudah menjadi suatu hal yang alamiah, seperti Antibody. Yang selalu melindungi tubuh dari para Virus pengganggu.

Dengan sisa kesadaran yang dimiliki, dirinya mencoba memutar ingatan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya saat ini. Mencoba berfikir mencari kebenaran pada apa yang terjadi saat ini.

 _Ujian memperebutkan Tingkat Gennin antar desa._

 _Penyerangan tiba – tiba Suna dan Oto._

 _Orochimaru yang bertarung dengan Hokage-Jiji. Dan..._

 _Dan. Sandaime-Jiji yang tewas._

Mengingat itu semua membuatnya tersenyum miris. Dirinya seolah telah melihat kejadian ini akan terjadi, tetapi dirinya tak menyangka hal ini akan benar – benar terjadi seperti yang sudah dia ketahui sebelumnya.

Dan semuanya telah terlambat. Sedangkan dirinya baru menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah _DejaVu_ seperti yang dia kira ataupun Imajinasi bodoh yang selalu terlintas di benaknya.

Semua jelas..!

Ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya. Yang selama ini tak dia sendiri sadari. Suatu hal yang membuat dirinya berbeda.

Dan semenjak tragedi Invasi Orochimaru tersebut, Naruto pun sempat berhenti menjadi seorang Shinobi Konoha. Dirinya merasa sampah. Tidak ada gunanya lagi menjadi seorang Ninja sebab percuma menjadi Shinobi jika orang yang kita cintai tetap meninggal, terlebih dia sudah pernah melihat hal ini akan terjadi.

Tak berguna! Lemah! Bodoh..!

Fikirannya hanya berputar – putar dengan itu. Sempat terlintas dibenaknya jika mungkin pergi dari desa Konoha akan menghilangkan kenangan buruk itu. Tapi faktanya itu hanyalah rencana dan tidak jadi nyata bukan.

Sebelum...

Mungkin saja itu akan menjadi kenyataan jika aku akan pergi dari Konoha. Andai saja, Jiraya _no Sennin_ dan Tsunade _-Sama_ beserta muridnya Shizune _-Neechan_ tidak datang ke Konoha setelah _Invasi_ berlangsung. Sekaligus membujuk diriku agar mau kembali menjadi seorang Ninja seperti yang di banggakan oleh _Sandaime-Jiji_.

Awalnya aku sempat menolak ide itu, tapi akhirnya aku mengingat apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan seperti yang ada dalam ingatan-ku. Satu per satu ingatan – ingatan itu terbukti nyata. Itu juga sebab kenapa aku mau menerima tawaran itu.

Di dalam bayangan itu, bahkan aku merasa _'Sangat Kuat'_ jika hanya dibandingkan untuk ukuran Shinobi di dunia ini. Lalu apa yang terjadi? Aku tetap akan tewas di tangan satu orang yang bahkan sudah pernah merasakan kematian.

Satu hal yang dapat kusimpulkan dari semua ini. Aku harus menjadi kuat jika ingin menukar takdir sekaligus tak ingin bernasip sama dengan para _'Naruto'_ yang lain.

Ohh Sial...

Kuat kurasa tidak akan cukup untuk itu. Mereka semua kuat tapi tetap saja bertakdir sama di tangan orang yang sama.

Maka aku... Aku..

Aku akan melampaui batasan manusia di Langit dan Bumi. Akan aku rubah takdir bodoh itu. Persetan dengan itu aku tak sabar menanti saat – saat waktu itu tiba dan saat tiba waktunya akan ku putar takdirku sendiri. Aku sudah siap menanti untuk itu.

Namun naasnya diriku, sebab sudah cukup lama aku melupakan cara bagaimana seorang Shinobi bertarung. Ini tepat 5 tahun aku berhenti menjadi seorang Ninja setelah kematian _Sandaime-Jiji_ dan aku benar – benar lupa bagaimana cara yang seharusnya seorang Ninja itu lakukan.

Dan tepat pada hari ini juga. Aku meminta Tsunade _-Sama_ untuk mempertimbangkan diriku untuk diangkat menjadi muridnya akan tetapi dia menolak. Mengingat tugasnya sebagai Hokage yang menumpuk dan belum lagi sudah mengangkat Sakura menjadi murid didiknya sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu.

Alhasil Tsunade _-Sama_ pun menyiapkan Shizune _-Nee_ sebagai gantinnya. Itulah sebabnya mengapa aku menjadi _Iryo-Ninn_. Berkat latihanku bersamanya selama 2 tahun ini, sejak memantapkan hati untuk kembali menjadi Ninja Konoha, tentu banyak hal yang aku pelajari darinya.

 _Kontrol Cakra._

Kemampuanku yang dikagumi Shizune _-Nee._ Tapi entah bagaimana mungkin Kontol Cakra yang begitu sempurna itu tetap tak bisa menyaingi Sakura dalam hal _Ninjutsu Medic._ Faktor _Sensei_ siapa yang mengajarinya mungkin saja menjadi pembeda.

Aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, mengingat dalam ingatan - ingatanku sebelumnya dia memang akan menjadi penerus Tsunade _-Sama_ dalam bidang ini suatu saat nanti.

.

.

.

.

Kenangan itu kembali muncul di dalam benak dan fikirannya, seperti sebuah ranting kayu yang kembali terangkat ke atas permukaan air.

Detik ini tepat 4 tahun dirinya meninggalkan desa Konoha untuk berlatih bersama salah satu _Legenda Sannin_ untuk mengontrol kekuatan dan kemampun tersembunyi dalam tubuhnya. Itulah yang setidaknya diketahui _Jiraya no Sennin_ dan hanya orang kepercayaannya. Tsunade _Senju_ tentu salah satunya.

Jrekk..

Krakkk...

Belasan kunai tiga mata dengan lilitan kertas putih yang penuh dengan _Symbol Aksara_ _Fuinjutsu_ tersebar dengan menancap di berbagai objek benda. Pohon dan tanah tak luput dari tajamnya ujung mata kunai tersebut.

Pelakunya tidak lain tentu pemuda berwakan tinggi tegap dengan rambut kuning hitam panjang di kedua sisi pelipisnya yang berkeringat akibat sedang berlatih tanding bersama dengan seorang _Gama Sennin_.

Mereka berdua saling berhadapan dan menjaga jarak aman, tentu itu strategi Ninjanya. Pagi yang cerah dan sunyi terpaksa terhenti akibat terganggu dentingan logam ataupun ledakan jutsu masing – masing dari dua orang yang saling berhadapan tersebut.

Sekaligus kicauan burung dan sekerjap sinar mentari pagi yang seharusnya mengiringgi kini tak dapat disaksikan. Mengingat area latihan itu benar – benar gelap tertutup asap yang membumbung tinggi.

Latihan yang sudah terjadi sejak kemarin petang itu belum juga usai hingga pagi ini. Cukup terlihat perbedaan stamina yang nyata, begitu terlihat jelas mengingat sang _Gama Sennin_ harus berjuang melawan pemuda yang di hadapannya dengan memaksa menggunakan _Sage Mode._

Salah satu dari _Sannin_ itu merasa dirinya acap kali bertarung bersama dengan Naruto entah mengapa dirinya bisa saja terbunuh, andai tidak mengikuti permainan cerdas lawan didepannya.

'Benar – benar berkembang luar biasa cepat. Terutama 3 tahun terakhir ini' Iner hatinya menatap kagum pemuda dihadapanya.

'Sial.. Padahal Minato tak lebih dari ini.' Racaunya dalam hati.

"Cukup Naruto.! Latihan kali ini sampai disini." Ucap Jiraya. Entahlah ini sudah berapa kalinya dia kalah dari pemuda di depannya. Hingga sampai – sampai dirinya malas menghitungnya.

"Ya."

"Dan kau seperti biasa!" Lanjut Naruto dengan tenang.

"Bagus sekali Naruto, Hahahaa."

"Akhirnya kau mencapai titik akhir latihanmu." Dirinya menjawab dengan tubuh yang sudah ambruk ketanah yang dia pijak sebelumnya. Ada rasa bangga dalam dirinya ketika mengetahui lagi – lagi akan membawa pulang _Shinobi_ hebat untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Terserah dirimu saja." Balasan yang diterima Jiraya sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat pertarungan yang baru saja terjadi

.

.

.

"Bukankah 4 tahun waktu yang lama Naruto..?" Jiraya bertanya pada Naruto yang kini berjalan disampingnya.

"Entahlah" Jawaban acuh tak peduli yang justu dia dapat.

"Heii Naruto..! Banyaklah tersenyum dan santailah sedikit Gakiii." Pekik Jiraya pada Naruto sambil mengalungkan satu lengannya pada bahu pemuda itu.

Empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Semuanya bisa berubah dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama itu. Pemuda yang kini berusia 20 tahun itu memang sudah berbeda dari yang 4 tahun lalu ataupun bahkan 10 tahun lalu.

Tenang dan Tak terpengaruh. Itulah yang kini terjadi pada sifatnya. Dia merasa tak ada gunanya bercanda. Serius dan serius, dirinya akan mempersiapkan saat – saat waktu itu tiba. Dirinya tidak dingin apalagi perasaannya sudah mati. Dia hanya berfikir, tidak boleh mensia - siakan waktu barang sedetikpun untuk hal yang tidak berguna.

.

.

.

.

"Heee... Ujian tahap Jounin benarkah..?" Pekik Kiba heboh sambil mengayunkan kertas formulir ujian tersebut. Tentu saja diikuti Akamaru yang menggonggong menyetujui ucapan tuannya.

"Kau takut?" Ucap pria disampingnya dengan nada dingin seperti biasa. Shino. Dia merupakan salah satu anggota _Klan Aburame_ yang ada di Konoha dengan keahlian unik memanipusai serangga sebagai media bertarungnya. Dan mudah baginya mengubah serangga yang imut mengemaskan menjadi serangga pembunuh yang berbahaya.

"Aku hanya terkejut bodoh. Dan perlu kau tahu aku bukanlah penakut.!" Teriaknya emosi menyangkal ucapan Shino.

'Padahal _Jutsu-_ ku yang lalu juga belum sempurna.' Keluhnya juga dalam hati. Gengsi... Jika dirinya harus mengaku belum mempersiapkan apapun untuk Ujian Tahun ini.

"Sudahlah... Kalian ini." Sebuah suara lembut mengintupsi pertengkaran kecil mereka. _Hyuuga_ Hinata, satu – satunya _Kunoichi_ yang ada pada _Team 8_ itu selalu menjadi penengah pertengkaran kecil mereka, tentu saja Kurenai Yuhi tak masuk dalam daftar hitung.

Kini semua Ninja yang seangkatan dengan mereka hadir berkumpul dalam ruangan itu, tanpa terkecuali. Dan benar saja untuk langsung dipromosikan menjadi Jounin oleh sang Hokage. Tentu mereka tanpa Shikamaru dan Neji yang lebih dulu menjadi Jounin 1 tahun yang lalu.

"Kiba..!" Bentak wanita yang kini menjabat sebagai Hokage dengan diiringgi pukulan keras pada meja dihadapanya dan membuat meja itu hancur berkeping - keping.

"Ehhh." Menatap takut – takut. Semua yang berada disana tentu terkejut dan merasakan hawa membunuh dari wanita yang berjuluk _Godaime Hokage_ itu.

"Ma-maafkan saya Tsunade- _Sama_." Kiba benar – benar ciut kali ini.

' _Kiba aku akan menghajarmu setelah ini'_

' _Kuhabisi kau setelah ini sialan'_

' _Kiba no Baka'_

Itulah umpatan kekesalan hati semua rekan Kiba yang ada di _Hokage Tower_. Seolah baru saja memancing masalah dengan membangunkan Harimau lapar yang tertidur.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya bagi kalian semua untuk berada pada titik yang lebih tinggi. _Kirigakure_ akan melaksanakan _Ujian Jounin_ tahun ini, dan kalian semua adalah Ninja paling kompeten jika mengacu pada _Rapor Team_ kalian."

"Jadi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tetap menahan semuanya disini. Persiapkan benar diri kalian. Jangan buat Konoha menanggung malu" Ucapan yang mutlak tak dapat di bantah dari mulut seorang _Senju_ terakhir tersebut.

"Tapi Ujian itu akan dimulai kapan Tsunade _-Sama_?" Akhirnya Tenten membuka pembicaraan. Anggukan dari semua calon Jounin disitu, menandakan bahwa dirinya juga ingin tahu lebih masalah ini. Seperti isyarat mewakili pertanyaan yang menjadi teka teki bagi semuanya.

"Dua bulan dari sekarang dan mulailah berlatih untuk mempersiapkan diri.!"

"Ha`i" Respon dan teriakan Lee benar – benar yang paling bersemangat diantara calon Jounin lainnya. Sungguh semangat yang membara, ehh.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca akhir – akhir ini terasa memang agak sedikit tak menentu. Terkadang hujan yang cukup lebat namun terkadang juga sebaliknya. Tentunya itu membuat tubuh kurang _Fit_ hanya untuk sekedar beraktivitas.

Hal yang sama kini juga di alami oleh pria tua berambut putih panjang yang sudah cukup umur. Dirinya agak kurang stamina akhir – akhir ini sebab _Flu_ yang menyerangnya, terlebih juga belum mendapat asupan gizi tambahan dari _'Onsen'_ pemandian air panas.

"Naruto apa kau tak ada keinginan kembali ke Konoha secepatnya.?"

"Kurasa dengan kemampuanmu saat ini tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan." Jiraya mengingatkan untuk yang kesekian kalinya sambil menyesap coklat panas yang ada didepannya. Tentu semua itu agar Naruto mau berubah fikiran.

Ya.. Ini entah sudah berapa kali dirinya membujuk Naruto tapi hanya dengan alasan sederhana _'Aku belum cukup kuat'_ itu, mau tak mau membuat Jiraya juga bimbang. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu adalah tepat tahun ke empat dirinya pergi bersama dengan Naruto.

Itu artinya sudah 4 tahun lebih dia tak memberi kabar apapun pada pihak Konoha. Tentu saja ini menyalahi aturan yang mereka buat untuk izin keluar desa yang hanya Dua Setengah tahun. Bukan jadi masalah besar jika dirinya mampu memberi kabar pada Konoha untuk memperpanjang waktu latihan.

Tapi ini berbeda, tak ada kabar apapun yang bisa dia berikan pada Konoha mengingat Naruto sendiri yang melarang hal itu. Entah apapun alasanya, dirinya hanya takut jika Naruto diduga melarikan diri pada Konoha dan dianggap sebagai Shinobi _Missing-Ninn._

"Aku belum cukup kuat." Jawaban yang sebelumnya sudah dia duga. Jiraya hanya menghela nafas bosan mendengar ucapan itu.

"Tapi sayang sekali, aku memutuskan besok kita kembali ke Konoha Gakiii.!"

"Jadi persiapkan semua barang bawaanmu Naruto, ini akan jadi waktu yang panjang..."

"Heii" Naruto mencoba membantah ucapan Jiraya sebelum_

"Bukankah kau mau bertaruh denganku ketika sampai di Konoha?"

"Huhh... Kita lihat saja." Seringgai tipis itu menghisai akhir malam yang diguyur hujan yang cukup deras sekaligus menjadi penutup dialog mereka.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

AN\\\

Hooooo am bek ges dgn akun baru n cerita yg gak klh konyol dr sebelumnya wkwkwk, dah lama juga gak nimbrung di ffn ya! sekali bukak bnyk bgt yang laku ficnya rata2 dgn naru dan dojutsunya atopun yang over berbagai klan. Gak nyindir jg sih, tp justru itu yg bikin tiba2 aku punya sekelebat imajinasi buat tulis ini cerita wkwkwkk terlebih liburan kampus yg bikin gue long time anjirrr.

Sbnry sih gak asing sm ffn ane. Dulu juga pernah eksis di sini skitaran thn 2013 pertengaan tp tiba kok jd badmod nulis ya. Tauk ahh, ra urus gess.

So bebb, gue gak akan ssuruh kalian refiu ini cerita, krn gue dah alamin dulu sebagai autor kalo cm mau kejar setoran refiu dong itu bkl berat nanggung, nulis setengah hati. Suerr dahh. Akirnya ya fic hiatus terbengkalai seperti bnyak yg kalian liat.

La terus klo gk blh refiu ngp dong? Terserah lu mau refiu apa kagak bagi gue itu cm sekedar bonus kok, klo loe seneng sm cerita gue ya mudah2n ini jd amal sedekah buat gue

Tapi! Ada tapinye nih gess. Gue butuh dukungan dan inspirasi kalian sebagai reader juga nih. Gampang kok. Kalian cukup kasih ide2 masukan cerita buat next chap, flam jg boleh kok ya wkwkwk kurang baik apa jg gue huhuuu T.T

Krn untuk fic kali ini gue akan bikin cerita sesuai selera kalian gan. Sbnerny sih chap 2 dah jd rangkanya tp akan gue filter jadiin satu sm ide2 kalian semua. So jd kllo ada yg rikues naru mau punya sharingan ato kekuatan lain bahkan mata kucing sekalipun no problem gue gess, tp ada syaratnya nih wkwkwkk

Kbnyakan syarat ky dukun aja ya gan hahaaa. Gak sulit kok, cm cnth klo sseandainya kalian ingin naru punya mokuton misal, ya kalian harus bikinin dikit aja alurnya kok bisa gitu. Gak usah bnyk2 sedikit aja, penting gue paham. Dan ya klo kalian emang bnr2 buntet wkwkwkk cukup kasih dukungan moral aja buat gue hahaaa satu lg klo kalian jg gk bisa kasih dukungn buat gue cukup doa baiknya aja gan wkwkw (modus mnta refiu hahaaa fakk

Oke fik gitu aja dah.

Jd cpt lmbtny update itu trgntng inspirasi yg kalian bagi sm gue gess wkwkwk*senyumiblis

Thankk for u Gesss. Sampai jumpa chapter dpn. Daaaaaaaaaa


End file.
